Muriendo por dentro
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Shadow trabaja para Mephiles siendo un vil entretenimiento, por lo mismo pierde conciencia de que esta con vida y solo las pelas y el dolor físico lo hacen sentir vivo, es cuando su amigo y soporte se convierte en algo más intimo
1. Chapter 1

_Ña tiempo sin escribir nada XD lo se da pena jojojojo pero habia cosas que hacer ¬3¬, en fin aquí les dejo lo mas nuevo que podido hacer en todo esto tiempo, además de que es el debut de mi OC Shinda the Wolf, ojala les guste ^^_

* * *

Muriendo por dentro

Cap. 1

La cuidad descansaba bajo el manto obscuro de la noche, familias enteras se dedicaban a dormir y recargar su energía, amantes empedernidos se mostraban su amor de la manera mas intima posible, otros mas forzaban a beber una copa más a vivir un día más…a tomar una droga de más que bien podría significar su muerte, su alivio, que mas hubiera querido él por poder hacer cualquiera de esas cosas pero no podía, si lo hacia su "jefe" podría dañar a quienes mas amaba. Con toda su alma maldijo el momento en que lo vio peleando con uno de los gañanes de la escuela.

-¡Rayas, ya es hora!- le gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si ya voy- respondió desganado-

Se dio una última mirada al espejo y grabo en su mente su rostro intacto y sin heridas, seria la última vez que lo vería así por lo menos por un par de semanas hasta que las nuevas heridas sanaran. Se saco la camisa a cuadros quedando solo en camiseta y salió del diminuto "camerino". A su paso se escuchaban gritos de apoyo otros más de odio y leves amenazas, no les hizo caso, solo se dirigió al cuadrilátero improvisado, vio a su oponente y no perdió tiempo en empezar la pelea.

Cada golpe, cada abucheo, cada explosión de dolor, cada gota de sangre representaban nada para él y representarían dinero para su patrón, cuando al fin vio al otro tirado en un charco de su propia sangre se sintió vivo y aun mas al verlo respirar apenas, eso lo hizo sentir tan poderoso, tan grande, capaz de cualquier cosa. Sin más que hacer regreso a su cuartito y tomo su camisa dispuesto a irse de ese maldito lugar de una vez.

-¿A dónde vas, Rayas?- le pregunto desde la puerta su jefe

-Me voy a casa-

-Antes de que te vayas, ten- de su saco extrajo un gran fajo de billetes –La paga del día de hoy-

Vio de reojo la gran cantidad de dinero que le ofrecía, debían ser unos cuatro mil o cinco mil.

-¿Por qué tanto dinero? Nunca me das más de dos-

-Hoy te esforzaste y le diste una buena golpiza al chico, además de que él trabaja para un rival, sin mencionar que casi lo mataste-

-Pues gracias- tomo el dinero y lo guardo dentro de su pantalón

-Entonces eres libre, te llamare cuando haya algún tapan digno de ti- se dio la media vuelta y se detuvo –Por cierto hay una sorpresita para ti en el callejón- sin decir mas se fue

El chico hizo lo mismo, pero guiado por la curiosidad fue al callejón donde lo esperaba un Ford Thunderbird del 63, al verlo no pudo evitar silbar ante tal auto, se le acerco y le dio varias vueltas, conociendo a su jefe no le regalaría un auto destartalado y lleno de partes chatarra, o no, este T-bird estaría certificado para ser completamente original de cabo a rabo, se acerco a la ventana del conductor y noto las llaves ya puestas en el contacto, a si que entro y se embriago con el olor de auto nuevo, hiso girar la llave y salió disparado de ahí para ir a su casa.

En cuanto llego aparco su nueva adquisición en el garaje y entro en la casa que estaba a obscuras hasta que las luces se encendieron de golpe, haciendo que él diera un salto por el susto.

-Bonita hora de llegar-

-Cállate, son las doce no me puedes regañar-

-Las doce ni que nada, ve el reloj… ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!-

-¿Y eso me importa por que?-

-Shadow, se que amas tu trabajo como prostituta de Mephiles, pero debes ponerte limites-

-No eres mi mamá Shinda-

-No, pero soy tu amigo-

-¿Que mas te da? Como si te importara- dijo muy frio el erizo

Aquello hirió muchísimo al lobo de color chocolate, quien si pensarlo dos veces se acerco al erizo bicolor le tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo plato frente al espejo de la sala, quedando detrás de él. Shadow al verse desvió la mirada, pero Shinda de manera brusca tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a verse.

-¡Mírate imbécil!- ordeno haciendo mas presión en su agarre –Quiero que te veas, quiero que veas en que pinche estado estas-

-Suéltame me lastimas-

-¡Eso mismo deberías decirle al otro! Pero no lo haces por cobarde-

Nuevamente Shadow desvió la mirada de su reflejo, ver su labio partido, su ojo morado, al nariz y frente sangrantes no eran algo digno de verse y mas por que le hacían olvidar su rostro sin herida alguna.

-Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando-

-Lo se por que me paso lo mismo ¿Olvidaste que fui yo quien te dijo que no aceptaras?-

-¡Silencio!- ordeno deshaciéndose del agarre del lobo

-Ya no eres el chico tan grandioso que fuiste una vez-

-Y tú sigues igual de entrometido bocón-

Shinda y Shadow se vieron a los ojos hasta que el erizo se dio la media vuelta y se fue directo a su cuarto, cerrando la pesada puerta de roble detrás de él. Dentro de su santuario se apresuro a ir al baño y limpiarse la sangre, ya limpio se dejo caer de bruces sobre su cama dándose cuenta de que la sensación de poder se habia ido como siempre y por reflejo busco en sus bolsillos para sacar lo que ahí traía, el gran fajo de dinero, su móvil, cartera y una navaja que siempre cargaba, tomo sin ningún miedo la navaja y sacó el filo, sintió un leve dolor seguido de un ardor en su muñeca que le provoco una sonrisa, hacer eso siempre le regresaba la sensación de poder, grandeza y vida, desde que lo hacia le causaba esas sensaciones pero también lo dejaba sentirse vacio, tan solo.

Rodo sobre si mismo y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, dormiría un par de horas antes de tener que ir a la escuela y soportar los tontos comentarios y regaños por parte de Silver, por mucho de que lo amara odiaba cuando se ponía así. Pero no pensaría en eso, solo pensaría en dormir y soñar con los buenos viejos tiempos cuando todo era cómodo y genial.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Shadow se movió al sentir el sol en sus ojos, quería seguir durmiendo pero no podía debía ir a la escuela lo quisiera o no. Se levanto y lo primero que no noto fue la gran mancha de color oxido en sus sabanas y de inmediato recordó lo que habia hecho solo unas horas atrás. De inmediato se levanto y quito las sabanas, si Shinda lo veía se podía dar por muerto, hace unas semanas que la ropa de cama habia sido lavada y cambiada, el lobo se enojaría a morir si lo notaba. Hizo una bola con la tela para echarla dentro de su closet y prepararse para irse.

Mientras el erizo bicolor trataba de limpiar la escena del crimen y me maquillar sus heridas, al mismo tiempo uno de color azul se bajaba de su patineta para entrar como si nada a la gigantesca casa de madera.

-¡Hola Shiny cariño ya llegue!- grito muy burlón desde la entrada

-Hay cariñito que bueno. ¿¡Serias tan amable de traer tu azul trasero aquí!?- respondió desde el comedor el lobo

-¿Qué cutre forma de hablarme así es esa?- pregunto entrando al comedor

-Es mi cutre forma de hablarte, si te gusta si no ya te fregaste-

Ambos empezaron a reírse tan fuerte como podían y se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno gozando de una amena plática sobre varios temas.

-¿Qué haces aquí hambreado?- cuestiono muy serio el de ojos carmín

-Hay hola buenos días horroroso-

-Cállate- dijo muy serio tomando una taza de café

-¿Solo vas a tomar eso?-

Shadow no respondió a la pregunta de Shinda, seguía muy enojado por la manera en que lo habia zangoloteado en la madrugada. Se tomo el contenido de la taza de un golpe.

-Me voy, tengo que pasar por Silver- anuncio poniendo la taza en su lugar

Al oír el nombre de Silver, él azul hizo una mueca de dolor y tristeza que fue notada por Shinda pero no por Shadow.

-¿Vienes Sonic?-

-No, gracias Shad y no entro hasta casi medio día- susurro clavando la mirada en la taza llena de café

-Bueno como quieras, te veo en clases-

Shadow se fue directo a la sala para tomar su mochila y su porta laminas de ahí no espero mas para ir al garaje y abordar su nueva adquisición. Tanto el lobo como el erizo escucharon el rechinar de las bisagras, el motor encendido y luego nada, Shadow ya se habia ido.

-¿Sonic?- lo llamo de forma cálida

-Dime Shiny- respondió sin levantar la vista de su taza

-¿Aun te gusta Shadow?-

Esa pregunta basto para que Sonic soltara un par de lágrimas, dando a conocer un muy claro SI.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-

-Por que, mírame Shinda soy su amigo, su confidente para muchas cosas, él lo dijo la ultima vez que nos pusimos ebrios aquí…"soy la otra parte de su cerebro su conciencia"…uno no se hace novio de su conciencia-

-Sonic, eres un chico maravilloso y Shadow no a sabido ver más haya de la fachada de amigo, y te aseguro que cuando se de cuenta tú ya habrás hecho una nueva vida con alguien que te valore de verdad-

-Lo malo es que no quiero a nadie más lo quiero solo a él-

-De ser así solo díselo, como le dices muchas otras cosas más, el cabeza hueca te escuchara-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Es un hecho, lo conozco te aseguro que te pondrá toda la atención del mundo-

Esas palabras eran justo lo que el de ojos esmeralda necesitaba en esos instantes, solo oír eso le habia dado el valor suficiente, se levanto de su silla y salió de la casa, claro sin antes darle las gracias a Shinda por sus palabras de aliento.

Shadow ya iba con Silver en el T-bird, ambos estaban callados a más no poder, Silver no le quería hablar a Shad por la gran cantidad de moretones que se le notaban y que negaba dar una explicación de que le habia pasado, por su parte el de ojos carmín solo se sentía atosigado por tantas preguntas que bien sabia que jamás respondería. Todo el viaje hasta la facultad de medicina fue así, ambos sumergidos en el más interminable de los silencios. Shadow dio gracias cuando por fin se encontró estacionado a un lado de la facultad.

-¿Shadie?-

-¿Dime?-

-No te vayas a enojar como sabes- dudo un momento –Pero ¿Qué te paso?-

-Ya te dije que nada, te preocupes estoy bien-

-¿En cerio?- lo miro lleno de curiosidad –Por que si gustas te puedo llevar a que te revisen-

-Ya te dije estoy bien-

-Si tu lo dices, bueno me voy no te quiero entretener mas-

Con un ya conocido movimiento ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que empezó siendo algo sencillo y término volviéndose una guerra privada entre ambas partes. Mas de una chica curiosa vio con emoción el espectáculo, unos cuantos conocidos de Silver se sintieron felices de no verlos pelarse como de costumbre, pero alguien se lamento en silencio de haber ido a buscar al erizo bicolor, de no haber ido a la facultad nunca habría visto tan hermosa y romántica escena entre las persona que mas amaba y a la que mas odiaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Ya era una semana desde ese día en que el erizo de color azul estuvo dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos y termino viendo una escena muy linda, a partir de ese momento evitaba mucho a Shadow, este no tardo en notar la distancia que se estaba creando entre ambos y lo hería mucho darse cuenta de ello.

Sonic estaba sentado en su pupitre viendo por la ventana, traía puestos los audífonos para no oír la clase, solo quería pensar y sentirse cómodo por un par de horas, deseaba olvidar lo que había presenciado esa mañana, solo recordarlo le causaba un gran dolor en el pecho, un dolor que lo asqueaba, le arrancaba el aire y solo le provocaba deseos de vomitar. Hubiera seguido así no haber sido por el suave rose de la mano del de ojos carmín. Sonic lo volteo a ver y noto que el salón ya estaba vacío y que Shad le estaba hablándole sin más remedio se saco los audífonos.

-Perdón Shad pero ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Tarado- susurro dándole un golpecito – ¿Vas a ir a comer o te vas a quedar?-

-Depende, ¿Vas a ir tú también?-

-Claro, tengo hambre ¿sabes?-

-¿Quién mas va ir?-

-Solo tu y yo…y creo Silver-

El azul sintió una arcada de dolor y odio puro por oír ese nombre.

-No creo Shad, además me sentiría como la mal tercia, prefiero dejarlos solos-

-Vamos no seas cortado, vamos a comer juntos-

-No Shadow no puedo-

-¿Y eso? Tú siempre puedes, no me salgas con que tienes cosas que hacer-

-Pues si, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos que hacer un proyecto para la semana que viene y mi compañero es Jet y me romperá las piernas si no voy a ayudarle-

-Huy que miedo el perico te va a golpear, pásate por el arco eso y vamos-

-Que mal que no te importe, yo quiero pasar este semestre y como recordaras el diseño a computadora no se me da muy bien y Jet es de los mejores, a si que con tu permiso me voy-

Sonic guardo todas sus cosas en su morral y se dispuso a irse pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera salir Shadow en un ágil movimiento tomo la mano de su amigo.

-Dime, ¿Qué te hice como para que me odies y me evites así?- su voz se encontraba infectada de una tristeza profunda

-No te odio-

-Entonces dime por que me evitas, llevas así una semana-

-¿No te has dado cuenta del por que?- cuestiono escondiendo su cara –Esta tan cerca que casi te pica los ojos-

-¿De que hablas o a que te refieres? Sonic mírame a los ojos- rogó sujetando su cara para hacer que le viera

-¡No me toques Shadow!-

Todo pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de ambos, Sonic dándole un manotazo a la mano que sujetaba su rostro, él volteando a ver a su captor con ojos llenos de lágrimas y al final el sonido de una bofetada. Aquello dejo impactado a Shadow, Sonic jamás en su vida le había golpeado, ni jugando, pero en ese momento en ese preciso instante le dio un manotazo y una bofetada.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por largo rato, mudos y sumergidos en su propio dolor. Sin saber por que razón Shadow no hizo caso a la orden del chico y se le abalanzo para abrazarle con toda su fuerza.

-¡Shadow aléjate de mí ahora mismo!- ordeno tratando de quitarse al otro de encima

-No, no te quiero soltar-

-¡No es de que quieras, hazlo!-

-No-

-Te odio- murmuro entre sollozos –Te odio a ti y a Silver-

-¿Por qué nos odias?-

-A ti por hacerme amarte tanto y a él por ser quien manda en tu corazón- mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del muchacho cayendo sobre él y el hombro de Shadow

Eso causo una mayor confusión al erizo bicolor, al notarlo el de color azul se deshizo del abrazo y se escapo, dejando en soledad a su captor.

Luego de ir a comer con Silver, Shadow se despidió con un suave e inexpresivo beso, realmente las palabras de su compañero le seguían produciendo una enorme confusión.

Llego a casa y aparco frente a la entrada, entro como si nada pero al abrir la puerta el aroma a cigarro le irrito la nariz, eso solo podía significar que Shinda debía estar revisando las cuentas del mes, guiado por el aroma entro a la sala y lo vio sentado en su sillón favorito.

-No fumes apesta-

-Milagro, me hablo el señorito- dijo muy burlón soltando una bocanada de humo

-Que chistosito perrito-

-Lobo, por favor-

-Lo que sea- contesto sentándose frente a él –Dime, ¿Cuánto hay que pagar?-

-Muy poco realmente, en total hay que pagar dos mil-

-Realmente es poco-

Los dos entraron en un estado pensativo el de color chocolate pensando de donde sacaría dinero para pagar las cuentas y comprar la comida, el bicolor seguía sin saber como no había notado los sentimientos de Sonic, luego una memoria ilumino su mente, a Shinda todos le tenían confianza y le contaban sus problemas o dudas y él les aconsejaba, quizás él siempre supo de eso.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?-

-¿Saber que, Shad?-

-Lo de Sonic-

-Desde nuestro primer torneo alcohólico-

-Pero eso fue hace casi cuatro años-

-Y cuatro años Sonic ha sufrido en silencio-

-¿Por qué jamás me dijiste?-

-Tú solito te tenías que dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-

Shadow se sintió mareado, casi traicionado y como un completo imbecil por nunca haber notado algo tan obvió, esa cercanía, la manera en que lo abrazaba y trataba siempre de hacerle sentir mejor cuando todo parecía perdido, el de ojos esmeralda solo le quería transmitir sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible, solo eso.

En silencio se levanto y se fue a meter a su santuario, todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era sentirse cómodo y a gusto, pensar y tratar de asimilar las cosas que le estaban pasando, busco su reproductor y se puso a oír su canción favorita "I will posses your Heart", dejándose llevar la melancólica letra cerro los ojos y la canto para si mismo.

Mientras, afuera llovía con ferocidad y un chico de ojos esmeralda caminaba bajo el manto creado por las gotas, en su reproductor sonaba la única canción que tenia algún sentido para él en esos momentos "I will posses your Heart".


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Shadow veía sin mucho interés por la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo algunas gotas lograban colarse por el vidrio mojando un poco el marco de la ventana, el de ojos rubí no le dio mayor importancia a eso, realmente en esos momentos nada le importaba su mente seguía demasiado perdida en los sucesos del día como para darle importancia a la lluvia.

Cada gota que caía se le hacia la misma que la anterior, era la misma grabación reproducida una y otra vez hasta convertirse en algo tedioso y aburrido, cerro los ojos y se giro sobre sus talones, volvió a abrirlos y se encamino a su armario, de entre toda la ropa saco un suéter a rayas que le quedaba enorme, se lo puso y se metió a su cama, quería dormir un poco y recuperar algo de calor.

Sin hacer mucho ruido el lobo de color chocolate entro el la habitación de su amigo y con sumo cuidado se acerco a su cama y se inclino.

-Shad- lo llamo con dulzura –Shadie, oye Shad-

-¿Mande?- pregunto con voz somnolienta e irritada

-Oye entre tus cosas no tendrás ropa de la talla de Sonic-

-Ummm- de manera perezosa saco una mano de entre las cobijas –En mi ropero del lado derecho hay pantalones de mezclilla, en la segunda gaveta hay playeras y en la cuarta tengo pantalones de pijama que quizás le queden- dijo casi en un susurro señalando el lugar

-Vaya gracias viejo- respondió Shinda yendo asía el ropero

-¿Para que la quieres?-

-Me llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que Sonic esta internado, así que le llevare ropa por si hoy lo dejan salir-

-Ok-

-Bueno ya tengo lo necesario, me llevo el t-bird lo cuidare con mi alma si es necesario-

-Y ponle gasolina-

-Si patrón- contesto muy burlón saliendo del cuarto

Shadow se encontró solo otra vez intentando volver a dormir, su mente seguía algo nublada por lo que había pasado, de repente una serie de palabras pasaron por su mente y se repitieron una y otra vez _"Hospital, Sonic, internado"_ se repetían una y otra vez hasta que su significado cobro sentido, algo terrible le habia pasado.

El erizo azabache se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se metió los zapatos sin tener el cuidado de amarrar sus agujetas, corrió escaleras abajo y entro en el garaje teniendo la esperanza de que Shinda aun estuviera ahí, para su mala suerte ya no estaba, sin importarle en ese mismo momento tomo sus llaves de la casa, cartera y móvil y salió disparado en dirección al hospital, por primera vez en muchos años maldijo en hecho de vivir tan lejos del centro de la cuidad.

Le costo trabajo identificar el lugar donde estaba lo único que lo ayudo fue el feo aroma a desinfectantes y los sonidos de los monitores, con trabajos abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una sala llena de varios heridos, por deducción creyó que se trataba de la zona de Urgencias del hospital, su cabeza retumbaba, él cuerpo entero le dolía a mas no poder, sobre todo las piernas y el costado derecho del cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios me paso?- cuestiono en voz apenas audible

-Te atropellaron-

Sonic busco al dueño de la voz y se encontró con un echidna vestido de enfermero, no mal recordaba su nombre era Knuckles, en mas de una ocasión de la habia ayudado cuando se lastimaba al andar en patineta. El muchacho se acerco y le reviso sus signos vitales.

-Vaya estas muy bien yo esperaba que estuvieras casi gritando de dolor-

-Me falta poco para ello- dijo mientras le ofrecía media sonrisa

-Jajaja nunca vas a cambiar Sonic- a manera de juego le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza

-Cuidado estoy malito no me pegues o me pondré peor-

-Como digas, en fin te vamos a pasar a una camilla ya te vamos a subir a piso, intentaremos ser rápidos y no lastimarte si lo hacemos dime, ¿entendido?-

-Por supuesto-

Knux hizo una señal y de inmediato otro chico se acerco y lo ayudo a pasar al pequeño erizo a la camilla, como habia prometido fue rápido y no lo lastimo en lo más mínimo. Una vez en la camilla Knux y el otro chico llevaron al de ojos color esmeralda a su habitación donde repitieron la operación, una vez hecho eso, él echidna se puso a acomodar todos los monitores y el suero, mientras el chiquillo lo veía con curiosidad.

-Listo Sonic ya estas instalado- anuncio muy feliz Knux

-Gracias-

-De nada y por cierto en un rato vendrá a verte el doctor y tu familiar-

-¿Familiar?-

-Si, un lobo de nombre Shinda-

Una ligera sonrisa se plasmo en los labios del erizo azul con oír ese nombre, sabia que la sonrisa habría sido aun mas grande de haberse tratado de su amor no correspondido Shadow.

Shinda estaba terminando de llenar el pápelo cuando oye como una enfermera regañaba aun recién llegado, aparentemente por estar completamente empapado y por haber entrado en una zona restringida para cualquiera que no fuera un paciente o familiar.

-Joven le pido de la manera más atenta que se vaya de aquí-

-Lo lamento pero vengo a ver a mi familiar, ¿Qué no se nota?-

-Sinceramente no- dijo muy tajante la enfermara mientras veía su facha de chico emo

-Pues que mal que no lo note, pero me vale una chingada que diga usted yo vine a ver a mi familiar y eso hare, ¿Me entendió?- dijo el chico chasqueando sus dientes muy cerca de la enfermera

Aquel sonido se le hizo familiar a Shinda que de inmediato se giro para ver y se encontró con Shadow hecho literalmente una sopa, bajo el bolígrafo y se acerco a la ya aterrorizada mujer, le tomo por el hombro y la hizo que le viera a los ojos.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi amigo, pero el realmente ha venido a ver a nuestro familiar- dijo con la mas melosa de las voces -¿Espero no haya ningún problema?- finalizo haciendo una sonrisa amable pero digna de un coqueto cualquiera

-No, no hay problema alguno- respondió muy sonrojada la mujer

-Bueno en ese caso muchas gracias y ya he terminado de llenar las formas, creo que iremos a la sala de espera del piso-

Sin mucho problema tomo al erizo de ojos rubí por los hombros y lo llevo consigo lejos de ese lugar.

-Oye Shiny-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Me prestas las llaves del auto?-

-¿Para?-

-Siempre traigo una muda de ropa por si acaso-

-Muy bien pensado- susurro dándole las llaves

Shadow camino al elevador y pulso del botón del sótano, una vez ahí hiso sonar la alarma de su t-bird y se acerco a este para sacar su ropa y cambiarse, una vez listo se dispuso a volver al hospital cuando las mas terribles punzadas de dolor le atravesaron el cuerpo, era un dolor ardoroso que le quemaba un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirijo su mirada asía tu tórax y quedo en el mas completo estado de shock, su playera blanca se teñía lentamente de un color rojizo tan profundo como el de sus ojos, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el piso y que la voz de Shinda se oía claramente desde la bocina del móvil.

Sonic se movía de manera inquieta en su cama, aun que su cuerpo le doliera a morir estaba muy ansioso como para quedarse quieto en un solo sitio, siempre le exasperaba estar en el hospital y ahora mas con el continuo "beep" de los monitores, su ansiedad desapareció cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y puedo distinguir un par de mechones castaños, ahí estaba plantado en la puerta de su cuarto su amigo con una expresión de desesperación, miedo, terror y angustia, finalizando el cuadro unas cuantas manchas de sangre tintaban su sudadera gris.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sonic sintiéndose infectado por esa mascara que blandía el lobo

-Es que…- empezó lentamente – en el estacionamiento…- se escucho a si mismo tragar saliva

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-En el estacionamiento…-

-¿¡En el estacionamiento, que!?- grito con todas sus fuerzas completamente infectado por la expresión de Shinda

-En el estacionamiento…alguien le disparo a Shadow, lo han llevado de inmediato al quirófano para intentar salvarle- dijo de forma incrédula y viendo a los ojos a Sonic

En ese mismo instante los ojos esmeralda se vieron empachados por un pequeño manto de lágrimas que ya se escurrían por sus mejillas, desesperación, miedo, terror y angustia se apoderaron del ya muy lastimado cuerpo del chico, el único ser al que mas ama, al que mas odiaba, que la hacia tan feliz y desdichado en esos momentos luchaba por su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en ese lugar, solo tenia el conocimiento de que había estado involucrado en un accidente automovilístico y que le habían llevado al hospital, solo por un instante creyó que todo estaría bien, lo quiso creer, pero cuando el lobo de ojos violeta le dio la mas terrible de las noticias todo aquello en lo que se había obligado a creer ahora ya no era nada mas que escombros en su pobre alma y mente.

En mas de una ocasión intento escapar de su cuarto he ir a verlo pero siempre las enfermeras lo veían y lo regresaban a su cuarto, Shadow estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, el quirófano estaba en el piso de arriba, el erizo azabache debía estar tendido en la fría placa de metal, con los monitores chillando, los médicos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por salvarle, los escalpelos abriendo la fina piel de su cuerpo y la sangre dibujando viejos fantasmas de eras pasadas.

No lo podía resistir más tiempo, con un movimiento rápido hizo volar las sabanas, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la perilla y la hizo girar, sin embargo al salir choco contra alguien, lentamente levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Knuckles.

-¿A dónde?-

-Voy a ver a Shadow-

-Nada de eso, tú debes descansar por ahora-

-Pero Shadow me necesita-

-Sonic entiéndelo aun que vayas no podrás hacer nada mas que mirar, digas lo que digas solo podrás hacer eso-

Aquello era más que cierto he hirió el ego del erizo azul haciendo que bajara sus orejas.

-Ahora se buen niño y vuelve a acostarte- dijo un poco exasperado

-Pero…lo quiero ir a ver-

-Bien vale hagamos un trato ¿Te parece?- cuestiono soltando un suspiro

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Se bueno regresa a tu cama, toma tus medicamentos, has caso de las indicaciones que te den y come bien, y te juro que en cuanto a tu amigo lo lleven a Cuidados Intensivos te llevo a verlo, es mas dejare que te quedes con él todo el tiempo que gustes ¿Qué dices?- le sugirió mientras le tendía su mano

-Ummm...- lo pensó un segundo y luego tomo su mano –Es un trato que espero que cumplas Knux-

-Palabra de echidna, ahora vuelve a la cama tu medico viene un momento-

-Ok, ok- susurro en un falso tono de derrota

Sonic tuvo que acatar su trato con Knux, era cierto quedarse quieto y hacer todo lo que le dijeran era sumamente desesperante para él pero no tenia otra opción, si quería ver a Shadow lo tendría que hacer. Todo el día cumplió al pie de la letra cada cosa que se le indicaba, tomo sus medicamentos y estuvo quieto en su cama, pero cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad crecía, necesita moverse y salir de ahí como fuera.

* * *

Sentía como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo, su cuerpo estaba muy relajado, era casi como ser un muñeco de trapo, tan ligero, tan cómodo, todo en ese momento era más que perfecto, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni preocupación, dolor o tristeza, estaba en el cielo, pero todo tiene un final, aquel mundo de fantasía se desplomo, un intenso dolor lo atravesó como una flecha, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe quedando deslumbrados por la luz de neón del techo y en un acto reflejo trato de llevar su mano a sus ojos trayendo como resultado una gran punzada de dolor puro.

-Calmado Rayas- susurro una voz ligeramente gutural y rasposa

A Shadow le tomo un par de segundos enfocar la vista solo para encontrarse con su amo y señor Mephiles.

-Me preocupe cuando me contaron lo que pasó aquí-

-¿Pero quien…le dijo?- la voz del erizo azabache apenas y se oía

-Eso ahora mismo no es relevante mi niño, lo más importante es que tú mejores-

-Dígame… ¿sabe quien…me disparo?-

-Aparentemente el dueño del chico de la última vez que peleaste, bueno eso lo deduzco por la naturaleza del ataque-

-Quizás…tenga razón-

-Bueno ya descansa y no te preocupes por nada, todo va por mi cuenta-

-Gracias Señor- agradeció cerrando sus ojos

-De nada-

El erizo de ojos verde se giro y se dispuso a salir de la sala, en su camino se topo con un echidna que llevaba en una silla de ruedas a un erizo azul, de inmediato reconoció a aquel chiquillo provocándole una sonrisa.

Knux entro en la pequeña habitación dejando cerca de la cama a Sonic.

-¿Shadow?- lo llamo gentilmente

-¿Mande?-

-Te vinieron a ver-

-¿Quién?- pregunto revelando sus sangrientos orbes

-Hola extraño- musito muy alegremente Sonic

-Hola feo-

-Volveré en un rato a verlos-

-Si Knuckles-

Knux se dio la media y salió del cuarto seguido por la mirada de los dos chicos que al perderlo de vista se vieron el uno al otro. Shadow se encontró atrapado por una mirada llena de amor, preocupación y dulzura, por su parte Sonic se consumió dentro de una ligera agonía, dolor y confusión.

-Shad, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Quién era el sujeto que salió hace un momento de aquí, le conoces?-

-Se…podría decir- respondió un tanto tajante y frio

Aquel tono de voz hizo que el más joven bajara un poco sus orejas, el otro lo noto y una enorme culpabilidad creció en su pecho, siempre había poseído esa capacidad de hacer sentir terrible al de ojos esmeralda pero jamás le tomo la importancia necesaria, sin embargo en esos momentos realmente se arrepentía de ello.

-Oye…lo siento, no te…debí de contestar así-

-No te preocupes Shad, estoy más que acostumbrado-

Palabras ciertas pero hirientes fue todo lo que escucho Shadow, luego se sumergió en su silencio acompañado por el tic tac del reloj y el sonido de los monitores, no sabia que decir o hacer para reparar su error pero ya tenia muy claro que era demasiado tarde como para tratar de arreglar las cosas, hace años atrás aun lo hubiese podido arreglar, mas sin embargo el hubiera no existe.

-Cuando éramos niños...- empezó con un tono de voz muy suave haciendo que Shadow lo viera a los ojos –Recuerdo que, todos los días nos sentábamos afuera de tu casa a comer dulces de mantequilla solo para ganar un gran premio…no recuerdo cual era- se rio de manera nerviosa – Solo recuerdo que después de eso salíamos corriendo al parque a jugar en los columpios…-

-Y hacíamos competencias de ver quien levantaba mas vuelo, luego saltábamos para ver quien caía mas lejos y tu mamá se enojaba mucho por que ella me veía como una mala influencia para ti-

-Y trece años más tarde aun te ve como una mala influencia-

Durante unos segundos se rieron acompañados de los viejos recuerdos de la niñez, para nuevamente caer en el mas absurdo de los silencios.

-¿Sonic?-

-Si dime-

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-

-Claro-

-¿Me podrías contar?-

-No recuerdo la fecha exactamente, solo recuerdo el frio del invierno- los orbes esmeralda se perdieron el la ventana tratando de recordar mas detalles

-Yo también recuerdo eso…-

-Mi papá me habia traído al hospital por que tenia una gran cortada en la rodilla, como de costumbre me habia caído de la patineta y mi rodilla choco sobre unos vidrios- soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos –Mientras mi padre discutía con el medico sobre como pagar nuestra visita yo andaba por los pasillos viendo las puertas para ver si podía encontrar una que estuviese abierta…fue cuando te vi-

Sonic volvió a abrir los ojos y entrelazo su mirada con la Shadow, se vieron por largo rato dándose cuenta de se convirtieron en sombras de lo que una vez fueron.

-Tenias las piernas pegadas al pecho y estabas sentado en el piso llorando- sus ojos se cerraron tratando de negar aquella visión del joven Shadow llorando -Me acerque y te pregunte que te pasaba tú me respondiste que tu mamá se sentía muy mal y la habían llevado para que la revisaran pero que nadie te decía nada y tenias miedo de que algo le fuera a pasar…-

-Entonces te sentaste junto a mi y me tomaste la mano, sonreíste y me dijiste "No te preocupes nada malo le va a pasar ella estará bien", por alguna estúpida razón te creí y me sentía feliz-

- Así es, nos quedamos ahí sentados sin decir nada, solo tomados de la mano hasta que me dijiste "Desearía poder escapar de esto, jamás me ha gustado el sufrimiento de ningún tipo" yo solo te tome mas fuerte de la mano y te dijo que tal vez ese era el chiste de estar vivos, sufrir pero tener un poco de felicidad, tú me viste a los ojos y sonreíste de una forma muy cálida y me preguntaste su quería ser tu amigo, bueno así fue-

El erizo azul volvió a ver a su amor, pero este ya estaba dormido nuevamente, se rio en un tono muy bajo y se acerco lentamente a él para darle un suave beso en la frente.

-Te prometo…-susurro –Que un día tú y yo huiremos de todo ese sufrimiento, solo espérame un poco más, solo un poquito- plasmo otro dulce beso en su frente – Mientras solo recuerda que te amo, te amo mucho-

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido se impulso fue de la habitación inconsciente de que esas palabras resonaban en los sueños de Shad y que las quería entender, más que como simples palabras, como una promesa a futuro, pero quizás la que mas peso poseía en ese instante era la palabra "te amo" pronunciada por Sonic.

Entre sueños Shadow le susurro un te amo que se perdió entre el sonido de los monitores y las frías maquinas.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

A la mañana siguiente Shadow se sentía aun peor que antes, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, tanto, que era una agonía total respirar o moverse tan siquiera un poco, al menos hacia caso a las indicaciones que su medico le daba, tomaba sus medicamentos y se queda quieto cuando lo revisaban, no como su pequeño erizito azul.

Todo el día vio entrar y salir a algunos amigos de la escuela, ex compañeros de trabajo, Shinda he incluso su padre, pero a quien realmente quería ver jamás se atrevió a dar la cara. Resignado ante tal idea prefirió entregarse a la idea de dormir el resto del día, pero cuando sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar la puerta se abrió lentamente, Shadow giro su cabeza de golpe deseando que fuera él, a cada centímetro que se abría su ansiedad crecía, hasta que por fin revelo a su invitado que era Jet.

-Carajo eres tu- dijo sin pena alguna Shad

-Bueno lamento no ser quien tú esperabas, la mayoría de los hospitalizados dicen "Hay hola güey" o algo mas bonito- respondió cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama

-¡Hay hola güey!- lo imito Shadow lleno de desdén

-Chingate-

-Bonita forma de iniciar una conversación-

-¿Yo empecé? No, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y bien a que se debe tu visita? Si no mal recuerdo odias esta clase de sitios-

-Vine a ver a Sonic-

Esa frase careció de sentido, ¿Jet el jurado enemigo mortal de Sonic, su némesis, su rival, visitándolo? ¡Eso no tenia ni pies ni cabeza!

-¿Neto? Pregunto completamente ingenuo Shad

-Ammm si- admitió Jet sin rodeos

-Hay güey, creo que enserio me hice una contusión al caer eso o aun sigo tirado en el estacionamiento-

-Que más quisieras-

Un minuto de silencio se apodero de ambos.

-Y…dime pajarraco ¿Por qué lo viniste a ver?

-Te lo dire si prometes JAMAS decir nada y menos a su medio hermano Scourge-

-Yo Shadow juro jamás decir nada, de hacerlo se me caerán todas las púas me quedare estéril y terminare siendo un locutor de programas "cómicos" los domingos a las doce de la noche- recito haciendo una seña de niño explorador

-Pinche mamón- le dijo dándole el *ave (nat: ósea hacer la britney señal, hacerle pito o mostrar su dedo medio ¬w¬)

-Tu lo seras- Shad respondió haciendo lo mismo

-Bueno como sea…- suspiro profundamente – No se realmente como paso creo que fue durante el ultimo concurso de skate que se organizo por aquí, yo me caí practicando y me rompí el tobillo-

-Si lo recuerdo, los mejores dos meses de mi vida, por que no te veía la geta-

-Cállate y déjame seguir- el ave apareció otra vez -Sonic me vio y no lo dudo me trajo al hospital, se quedo conmigo en la sala de urgencias, cuando me enyesaron he incluso me llevo a mi casa después-

-¡Ya se! Solo haces esto por lo que el hiso en esa ocasión-

-Lejos de la verdad Shad- soltó otro suspiro –Ese día yo le dije que se fuera la competencia que ganara, seria una victoria fácil sin mi ahí, pero él me respondió con algo que jamás olvidare-

-¿Una patada en la entrepierna?- cuestiono de forma burlona el de ojos rubí

-¡No paracito! Él me sonrió, esa sonrisa que hace que las chicas griten como locas cuando lo hace y me dijo "¿Competir con mi compañero de juegos en este estado? No lo hare ¡ja! Si lo divertido es tener a alguien que ofrezca pelea y algo de diversión al asunto" esas palabras realmente me hicieron cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre él-

En ese instante Shadow vio algo que el creía que era un verdadero mito urbano, el siempre orgulloso Jet, un gran sk8 y excelente diseñador estaba sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Shad- llamo su atención –Yo se que tú en algún momento tuviste o aun tienes sentimientos muy fuertes asía Sonic, no lo dudo, y lo que te voy a decir espero no cause ningún problema a futuro-

-Estas en lo cierto halconcito, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ese chico y sea lo que sea dilo de una vez-

-Eso me gusta de ti, no temes a nada- admitió el halcón entrelazando su mirada con la del erizo –Ese mismo en mi nació un amor asía ese erizo azul hiperactivo y hasta la fecha lo sigo sintiendo-

Esa honestidad dejo sin palabras al de color azabache al grado que no pudo dejar de ver al otro.

-Me parece preciosa tu honestidad, lo malo es que yo planeo ser el dueño del corazón de Sonic-

-Me parece muy justo Shadow- susurro empezando a alejarse

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que me jures que no me lo quitaras-

-Con tus mismas palabras lo juro Shadow the Hedgehog-

-Muchas gracias Jet the Hawk-

Ambos rubí y esmeralda chocaron un instante más antes de que sus amos se dieran una sonrisa suave seguida de un asentimiento, dando a entender que aquello seria una promesa hecha entre hombres. Luego de aquello Jet salió del cuarto para dejar a su ocupante dormir un rato.

Dos meses y medio más tarde

Hacia ya tiempo que Shadow había abandonado el hospital, cosa que lo hacia extremadamente feliz, ya no tener que oír los monitores, a las enfermeras hablando de cosa inútiles y ese asqueroso aroma a desinfectantes, la siguiente vez que estuviera ahí seria por estar realmente enfermo o para recoger su certificado de defunción, pero con su salida de ahí también otra cosa se habia ido dejándolo solo, Sonic.

___Desde esa noche cuando fue a visitarlo ya jamás volvió a asomar la cara en ese cuarto y mucho menos el día en que su "su mejor amigo" Silver hubiera ido a visitar a su amado Shad y dar su opinión medica, pero ni siquiera eso era excusa para no haber podido ir a visitarlo una vez más, solo una vez más._

___Cuando al fin pudo regresar a clases se sintió aliviado de ya no tener que soportar a Shinda ni un sola día más, tantas atenciones ya lo tenían harto, como de costumbre desayuno, fue por Silv y lo dejo en la facultad, de ahí se fue a la escuela y al llegar todos sus amigos preguntaron por que ratos no habia asistido a clases, a lo que se limito a contestar "Mi papá se puso mal y salí del pueblo para ir a verlo" esa era la única información que daba a cada persona que se atrevía a preguntar y sin mas seguía su camino a su salón._

___-¡Shad!- gritaron a sus espaldas mientras el erizo camina con paso lento_

___-¿Ahora que chingados?- murmuro para si mismo dándose la vuelta_

___-Milagro que te veo bro- dijo muy sonriente Espio_

___-Lo mismo digo Cometa- le dijo con todo sarcasmo_

___-Jaja chistoso- _

___-Anda vámonos no quiero llegar tarde-_

___-Si ya voy jefe-_

___Ambos chicos caminaron juntos platicando acerca de las cosas que les habían pasado en todo ese tiempo sin verse y esto continuo durante las clases y hasta la hora del almuerzo._

___-Y por eso Vector y yo ya no podemos entrar al club-_

___-Bueno no es por darle la razón al dueño…¿pero quien mete un elefante de circo a un club?-_

___-Las cosas que hace uno cuando anda pasado-_

___-Están pero si bien locos, ojala Charmy no acabe como ustedes-_

___-No creo él es…- la frase se quedo suspendida en el aire_

___-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto muy curioso Shadow_

___-¿Es ese Sonic y Jet?- cuestiono señalando asía un punto es especifico_

___Shad no dudo ni un segundo en voltear a ver asía el sitio señalado y en cuanto sus ojos vieron lo que los de Espio, casi de inmediato quedo en un estado total de shock mezclado con enojo e incredulidad._

___Lo que el camaleón y el erizo azabache vieron, fue a ambos chicos que una vez fuesen enemigos jurados en todo, desde andar sobre patineta hasta el diseño grafico, en ese momento parecían haber olvidado aquellos momento de peleas sin sentido para entregarse a lo que muchos conocidos llamarían un amor prohibido. Ambos, azul y verde se estaban besando con la más grande de las dulzuras, sin miedo a ser vistos._

___Shadow sintió como su corazón se despedazaba en ese momento seguido por una tristeza enorme que le oprimió el pecho, pero pronto esa tristeza se vio aplastada por la ira y el enojo nacido de una traición_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis muchachitos XD asi es sigo con vida ಠ_ಠ y solo he vuelto de entre los muertos para seguir trabajando en mis fics yay! :D. Pero bueno antes que nada qisiera pedir una sincera disculpa si este cap es muy corto ._. pero como ya tengo en mente el final de este fic, qiero usar cada gramo de mi imaginación para hacer qe lo viene se ponga mas mejor ;D. Bueno por ahora les dejo con el nuevo cap.

* * *

Cap. 7

Ira vehemente.

Una ira vehemente, un odio enceguecido que le nublaba la mente y todo rastro de razón, Shadow se dejo consumir por sus más obscuras emociones, las pupilas eran dos diminutos puntos negros en un mar de rojo fuego, sus púas se fueron levantando lentamente hasta quedar completamente erectas, ansiosas por ser usadas como arma defensiva en pelea .

Durante unos segundos Espio se perdió en el brillo de las púas, el negro y rojo se fundían perfectamente, la luz del sol hacia que estas se vieran mas hermosas y llamativas, pero al descubrir la cercanía de estas a su cara se alejo, aquellas bellezas no eran más que diminutas armas punzantes hechas a base de queratina dispuestas para servir como autodefensa.

Shadow apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras caminaba en dirección a Sonic y Jet, pero algo lo detuvo, un obstáculo entre el y su destino, aquello era obviamente la gran cantidad de espectadores de tendría si iniciaba una escena aunándole a eso, el hecho de que estaban en la escuela y de que cualquier reacción tonta podría resultar en su expulsión.

Gruño con suficiente fuerza para hacer vibrar sus púas y el mechón de pelo en su pecho, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Sonic por su parte, vio al erizo azabache alejarse con sus puños fuertemente cerrados y una ira inconmensurable tatuada en sus ojos rubí; sitio un fuerte golpe de dolor en el pecho que le empezó a ahogar y quitar el animo de seguir con Jet, había traicionado sus sentimientos asía Shadow y solo una persona lo sabia.

-¿Sonic?- lo llamo con dulzura el halcón

El interpelado se volvió asía su acompañante que lo veía de forma tierna y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Sonic solo se limitó a sonreír tan naturalmente como podía sin exagerar ni resultar sospechoso. Jet se sintió satisfecho con esa sonrisa y atrajo asía sus brazos robándole un pequeño pero discreto beso.

Por fuera Sonic rio ligeramente sonrojado y feliz por aquel beso, pero por dentro se retorcía de dolor puro luego de haber visto a Shadow enojado a mas no poder.

* * *

Vio a los chicos que bailaban en la pista, se movían como muñecos de trapo al aire, cantaban al unisonó las tristes y horriblemente realistas canciones de la banda que tocaba esa noche, su mente se perdió en el mar de rostros jóvenes que anhelaban seguir jóvenes por siempre.

Un chico se acerco bailando a la barra y pidió una cerveza, de inmediato el mesero pidió su identificación la cual se le fue entregada al instante, la vio por un segundo y la regreso con su dueño acompañada por la cerveza, el chico sonrío y deslizo un billete sobre la barra, el cual el mesero recogió de inmediato y lo guardo en la caja registradora.

Era una noche lenta, casi no había chicos interesados en beber aquella noche, en parte porque el ligero frio del otoño se sentía con mucha fuerza últimamente, además de que si no mal recordaba era época de exámenes en muchos institutos de la localidad así que posiblemente esas eran las causas de porque no tenía muchas ventas. Mucho mejor para él así podría beberse una cerveza antes de cerrar.

De entre todo ese mar de caras llenas de maquillaje y sudor, una cara nueva se asomó entre todo collage de rostros ansiosos, él era delgado quizás varios kilos debajo de su peso, pero se veía saludable; se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los bancos que ahí había. Desde esa posición podía ver al mesero de espaldas con el teléfono en la mano.

Cuando al fin se volvió asía la barra se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado a la barra sonriéndole felizmente.

-Hola Sonic- susurro solo para ellos dos

-Hola perrucho-

Shinda se rio bajito desde el otro lado de la barra y se acercó al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Siempre pensé que los niños buenos se iban a dormir temprano en vez de venir a meterse a los bares a esta hora-

-Vine con Scourge, y si tienes razón yo debería estaría dormidito pero…por ahora lo que menos quiero es dormir-

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?-

-Porque al dormir recuerdo cosas tristes y horribles que pasaron hace poco-

Shinda arqueo una elegante ceja lleno de curiosidad y duda sobre lo que le había pasado al pequeño chico azul frente a él.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

Sonic se limitó a asentir.

-Empieza cuando quieras pequeño- dijo el lobo aun atendiendo.

-Veras…los días que estuve en el hospital, unos días antes de que yo saliera de ahí un hombre vino a mi cuarto- hizo una leve pausa y suspiro –Ese hombre me conto lo que hace Shadow para ganarse esas obscenas cantidades de dinero, que él no es nada más que una simple y perversa diversión-

Shinda tuvo que reprimir un gemido de asombro al oír eso.

-Él me dijo que cuando un "perro" de pelea se enamora de algo o empieza a sentir afecto por algo que no sea la sangre en ese momento surgen tres opciones. La primera desaparecer o alejarlo de aquello que aprecia, dos reentrenar al animal y la última que es matarlo- Sonic trago saliva y apretó levemente los puños –En ese instante me advirtió que si no me alejaba de Shadow él me haría desaparecer o bien reentrenaría a Shad lo cual bien podría llevar a su muerte-

El lobo de color chocolate vio los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas del pequeño Sonic, en aquellas esmeraldas, ahora opacadas, se podía ver claramente la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía su amigo en ese momento y que muy posiblemente seguiría ahí mucho tiempo.

-Sonic ¿Esa persona te dijo su nombre? Quizás yo pueda ayudar, hablar con él-

-Si me lo dijo…-respondió con un cierto temblor en su voz –Su nombre es…-

-¡Oye Sonic!- gritaron a sus espaldas

Él interpelado dirigió su mirada asía al sitio de donde había provenido el grito. Ante sus ojos un sonriente Scourge agitaba su mano y le hacía señas para que se reuniera con él avisando que era de irse.

-Lo siento Shin, me tengo que ir, te veo luego- Sonic se limpió rápidamente la cara y se fue

Los chicos anhelantes de juventud eterna seguían bailando en la pista de baile, con los rostros rebosantes de sudor y maquillaje ligeramente corrido. Todos ellos abrían paso al erizo azul cielo que se trababa de reunir con su medio hermano que ya lo esperaba impacientemente para irse a casa.

* * *

Conducía como un vil loco sin respetar las señales de alto o preventivas que venía, no tenía razón alguna para preocuparse por esa clase de cosas, eso era lo bueno de que en ese pueblo todos fueran niños bueno y se metieran a sus camas temprano, por lo cual él tenía la posibilidad de manejar como se le diera la gana. Estando ebrio, a toda velocidad, derrapando y haciendo destrozos en todos lados sin que hubiera muertos o heridos.

No le importaba nada y lo único que le hubiese importado antes, ahora ya no estaba más, ya no era nada más que un triste recuerdo de una traición y una vil mentira, ahora ya no era nada.

Freno de golpe haciendo rechinar los neumáticos del auto, saco el celular de su chaqueta y vio la pantalla que anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje, presiono las teclas y empezó a leer el mensaje.

"_Hola Rayas, solo quería avisarte que salió una nueva pelea para ti ¿y sabes que es lo divertido? ¡Que es el mismo jodido bastardo que te disparo en el estacionamiento! ¿A que no es una bonita coincidencia? Si gustas puede venir mi querido niño, para ya sabes, partirle la puta cara en dos contra el piso. Te esperare donde siempre."_

Shadow sonrío al leer el mensaje de texto, esto era perfecto, ¿Qué mejor forma de sacar toda esa ira y odio que sentía en ese momento? ¡Pues claro! Partiendo a golpes a un imbécil que ni conocía y que por si fuera poco le había intentado matar. Esa sería una gran noche para ser él.

Volvió a encender el motor, que se había apagado después del terrible enfrenón, metió reversa y condujo calle abajo por una calle que iba en contra flujo. Mientras conducía tomo una lata de cerveza y empezó a beber él contenido de esta, le subió el volumen a la canción que sonaba en su estéreo y empezó a cantar.

-Waking The Demon, Where'd you run to? Walk in the shadows, Watch the blood flow, There's not much longer, so don't try and fight, Your bodie's weakening, Walk to the light, Those painful times so alone so ashamed, I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain-

Ira vehemente, era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento y no podía esperar para moler a golpes al bastardo ese que ya estaba esperando por su muerte.

* * *

Lejos muy lejos de las calles desoladas un muy deprimido Sonic trataba de no dormir y evitar así tener que volver a ver aquellas imágenes nacidas las palabras del tal Mephiles. No lo quería perder y quería ser el causante de su muerte, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo así pasara.

En un intento más de evitar dormir se puso los audífonos y empezó a oír todo tipo de música que tenía ahí. Sin mucho éxito el pequeño erizo cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Chapter 8

ಠ_ಠ estoy cansada...son las ammm casi 4am aqui en México por la cual ya es muy tarde como para una pequeña Nat como yo...asi que...me ire a dormir =w= ahora mismo

* * *

Cap. 8

Los podía oír claramente gritando su nombre llenos de fervor, sus risas, odiaba aquellas risas de los hombres deseosos de ver como dos pobres chiquillos se sacaban las tripas en una pelea literalmente a muerte; gente morbosa, esa eran.

Entro sin más remedio entro en el cuadrilátero, un vil y asqueroso hoyo con, posiblemente con unos dos o tres metros de profundidad por seis metros de ancho y largo, el suelo de gravilla y tierra hacia un poco más difícil moverse ya que las suelas de los zapatos se resbalaban y andar descalzo significaría retar a la suerte, ahí en ese suelo solo había vidrios rotos y muchas otras cosas esperando a clavarse en el pies de quien fuese lo suficientemente estúpido para entrar descalzo.

Se paró a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada, esperando, como un cazador espera por su presa. Por un momento se sintió como un viejo gladiador que impaciente aguarda para rebanarle la arteria carótida a una bestia traída de tierras lejanas o para matar a un pobre imbécil.

Del otro lado apareció un enorme y corpulento oso con una gran sonrisa idiota en su rostro, ¿Con que ese fue el sujeto que lo intento matar, he? Pensó mientras lo veía, perfecto al fin podría tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho pasar y sufrir.

La improvisada campana sonó dando a entender que ya era hora de comenzar.

-Hola Rayas ¿Ya estas mejor?- dijo muy burlón el gran mamífero

Shadow no respondió solo se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

-¿No estas hablador? Mucho mejor, así cuando te rompa tu bonita carita chillaras más-

El oso se abalanzo sobre Shadow con sus garras ya dispuestas asía la delicada garganta del chico, el erizo azabache sin mucho problema esquivo el primer zarpazo sin embargo el segundo logro encontrar su camino asía su costado arrancándole un gemido de verdadero dolor.

Shad miro al tipejo aquel mostrándole sus garras con un poro de sangre y un trozo de su playera, bien no era nada fuera de lo normal para él.

Nuevamente el enorme animal se arrojó contra el chico, pero en esta ocasión Shadow ya le esperaba y le recibió con una adorable patada a la cara, su contra parte la recibió de lleno dejándole aturdido y algo desorientado. Cosa que Shadow supo aprovechar, rápidamente con ambas manos lo tomo de un hombro y lo hizo bajar rápidamente, al mismo tiempo hizo subir su rodilla la cual impacto con el gran estomago del oso, este trato de gemir de dolor sin conseguir nada mas que soltar un lastimero sonido de ahogo.

Los presentes gritaron el nombre de Bert pidiéndole que se pusiera de píe y le pateara el culo al erizo bicolor, otros más hacían todo lo contrario y rogaban Shadow ganara. Un hermoso gladiador, pensó nuevamente.

Se había perdido en el mar de sonidos y no puso atención a su rival que al verlo ensimismado y perdido en los más profundos rincones de su mente, aprovechando esto lanzo como una bala su puño asestando un fuerte golpe al hermoso rostro de Shadow, quien de inmediato probo el sabor de su sangre. Completamente confundido se llevó una mano a la boca, al ver su mano tintada de rojo cobrizo se enfureció aún más.

El oso cuyo nombre era aparentemente era Bert, se sintió cohibido ante la mirada completamente enloquecida del pequeño erizo. Notando esa sensación del corpulento animal Shadow lanzo de improvisto un golpe de cobra (N.A: por si no saben qué es eso, verán un "golpe de cobra" es cuando las un golpe a la zona de la garganta sobre todo, pero en vez de llevar solo el mero impulso del brazo también lleva el impulso del cuerpo ya que uno debe echar el cuerpo asía atrás y luego impulsarse asía adelante y lanzar el golpe también…traducción si lo haces bien si andas matando a alguien) que el oso recibió antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el lugar, sonando aún más dramático ya que se había hecho silencio absoluto en el "coliseo" como ahora amigablemente le llamaba Shadow. Él gran oso ya hacia tendido sobre él piso tratando de respirar sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Las llantas rechinaron contra el pavimento desolado, Shadow ya había terminado su función nocturna, junto a él una pequeña bolsa rebosante de dinero.

Él chico ya llevaba rato tratando de saber que hacer ahora, ¿Debía ir a casa y oír a Shinda gritarle? ¿Ir a algún bar y gastarse su dinero? Había tantas posibilidades sobre qué hacer. Cuando de repente la mejor idea del mundo le vino a la mente, ya sabía a donde ir y que hacer de su miserable existir. Quizás era porque estaba horriblemente ebrio o bien podía ser porque ya tenía mucho sueño. Rápidamente se metió en una pequeña desviación y condujo tan rápido como él auto le permitía.

Debía admitirlo sería un viaje un poco largo pero bien valdría la pena hacerlo, la idea de volver a verla le causaba tanta emoción que le importo un bledo cuanto tiempo le tomara llegar a ese lugar, valdría la pena ir.

Él pequeño Shadow se apareció a su versión adulta mientras este conducía. Se recordó a sí mismo a la tierna edad de cinco años entrando a toda velocidad a la pequeña iglesia de su ciudad natal (N.A: no quiero qe me digan qe esto es lavado cerebral para que vayan a la iglesia! Por qe no lo es! Es más yo soy como que atea, esto es solo otra escena más) cargando entre sus bracitos un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. Estaba entusiasmado, ese día a ella le tocaba ayudar a limpiar el lugar y si tenía suerte él podría verla justo cuando pasaba por debajo de las pinturas de las santas mujeres con expresiones tristes en sus rostros, ella era idéntica a aquellas mujeres, su expresión entre serena y triste al mismo tiempo, ya no podía esperar más.

Su nombre era Vainilla y era nada más que una novicia, Shadow se había enamorado de ella luego de que un día le obsequiara un dulce en la calle, fue pro su hermosa cara y esos perfectos labios de tomo rosa pálido, la chica de probablemente unos diez y siete o diez y ocho años solo le había visto como a un hermanito menor, pero para Shadow era su futura novia de por vida y con la cual él se casaría en cuanto tuviese la edad. Se sintió un poco tonto al recordar aquello.

Suspiro levemente y sonrío deseando que aquella mujer aun estuviera ahí, deseaba verla y volver a estrecharla entre sus ya adultos brazos, aunque pensándolo mejor tendría que abrazarla con muchísimo cuidado de no lastimarla.

Pronto se encontró frente a la enorme y pesada puerta de madera, la cual golpeo con la fuerza necesaria para que alguien lo oyera, pero nadie salió. Volvió a intentarlo pero en esta ocasión noto cuando dolor le causo tener que hacer eso, el dolor comenzó como una leve picazón y muy pronto se volvió algo punzante y ardoroso, por lo que, con cuidado se revisó y encontró la recién hecha herida que le había obsequiado Bert, en el momento no creyó que fuese algo importante, para él no era nada más que un rasguño, pero ahora al verla se daba cuenta que era muy profunda y que sangraba a borbotones. Con mucho cuidado con una de sus manos empezó a hacer presión sobre la sangrante herida y volvió a tocar ahora usando toda su fuerza sin importarle si eso solo traía más dolor. Antes de darse cuenta él ya se encontraba tirado en el piso fuera de la iglesia.

Entre abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto humilde y sencillo pero oloroso a incienso y flores, su primer instinto fue incorporase más sin embargo una gentil mano le impido que hiciera eso. De inmediato Shadow vio la mano y luego al dueño de esta. Parada junto a la cama estaba una coneja que ya mostraba algunas arrugas, el de ojos carmesí la reconoció al instante, era Vainilla.

-Catorce años ya y aun sigues siendo un niño malo Shadow- le susurro amablemente

-Perdóneme señorita Vainilla- respondió igualmente en un suspiro

La mujer se rio bajito y le acaricio las mejillas.

-¿Qué te paso pequeño niño, porque tienes esa herida en tu cuerpo?- cuestiono la mujer

-Digamos que me pelee-

-Eso está mal mi pequeño, pero al menos tú estás bien, por cierto me tome la libertad de pedir que te suturaran y vendaran esa herida-

-Muchísimas gracias, madre- le dijo besándole el dorso de la mano

-¿Puedo saber porque te has peleado?-

-¿Realmente quiere saber?-

Vainilla asintió.

-Porque no sabía que más hacer, estaba tan frustrado y enojado porque creo he perdido a la persona que más he llegado a amar jamás- dijo Shadow a punto de lágrimas –Lo peor es que creí en la promesa de alguien, que me juro que no me quitaría a ese ser tan amado-

-Mi querido niño- susurro besándole la frente -¿Dime recuerdas que te dije cuando eras niño?-

Shadow negó de forma sincera.

-Si uno no puede encontrar el sitio al que pertenece, uno mimo se debe de hacer su propio lugar al que va a pertenecer-

-Y enfrentar el dolor que esto atraerá- completo el erizo bicolor

-Así es mi niño, por lo que, deberías tratar de crearte un lugar solo para ti, si con esa persona no debías estar entonces crea algo propio. Sin embargo si sabes que esa es la persona indicada, entonces crea un sitio para ambos y llámale para que venga a ti-

Shadow se alejó un poco y vio a la mujer con cierta duda por tratar de entender lo que le quería decir.

-Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí mi niño, si no puedes irte; nadie te retiene aquí, pero si te vas, maneja con cuidado y ya no te pelees ¿Si?- le dijo Vainilla alejándose del chico

-Si madre- respondió Shadow son una leve sonrisa en el rostro

El joven erizo se paró con cuidado y se puso la playera rota junto con la chaqueta, se acercó a la mujer que tenía frente a él y le beso la frente con dulzura, para luego salir disparado de ahí, ya que ahora entendía o creía entender cómo hacer que Sonic fuese suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

No entendía como era que lo había logrado pero estaba fuera de Sonic, para ser más exactos se encontraba en el jardín trasero sobre el árbol que queda sumamente cerca dela ventana del chico azul. No estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer era una buena idea, pero era muy tarde para echarse para atrás y arrepentirse de todo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido saco su celular del pantalón y busco le número que necesita, cuando lo encontró presiono la tecla de llamada.

Sonó el tono de espera una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Cuatro veces.

Para quinta estuvo a punto de colgar, pero no fue así ya que oyó una somnolienta voz al otro lado.

-¿Bueno…Shadow…eres tú…que te paso?- pregunto entre bostezos el chico

-Por ahora nada- respondió en voz baja –Pero sabes me ayudaría que abrieras tu ventana-

-¿Mi qué? ¿Mi ventana?- pregunto un más despierto y consciente Sonic -¿Para qué mares quieres que haga eso?-

-Solo cállate y hazlo-

Shadow rio bajito al oír a Sonic alegar cosas sin sentido mientras se dirigía a la ventana, la cual pronto se abrió de golpe.

-¡Listo! ya abrí la puta ventana- dijo en voz alta el chico azul -¿Ahora me dirás para…que?-

Sonic se quedó mudo al ver al de ojos rubí sobre las ramas del árbol, mientras que Shadow no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verle la cara de sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Afuera una suave y casi imperceptible brisa recorría en silencio las calles desoladas, la gente dormía feliz y contenta en sus camas, los amantes se prometían amor eterno, cientos de vidas se movían en todas direcciones, mientras que dos erizos se veían a los ojos con extraño interés; rubí y esmeralda trataban de desvelar los secretos del otro.

-¿Me invitas a pasar?- pregunto impacienté el de color azabache

-Claro, adelante por favor- dijo Sonic haciéndose a un lado dejando el paso libre

-Muchas gracias- susurro Shadow entrando con mucho cuidado

El silencio absoluto se hizo en la habitación, un ambiente de incomodidad, deseo silencioso he incluso anhelo fue lo primero que empezaron a sentir ambos, mas sin embargo ninguno tenía la intención de hablar, temían que al hacerlo solo con sus palabras atrajeran tristeza y odio a sus corazones ya derruidos.

-Dime…a que se debe tu visita esta noche- susurro el azul viendo al piso

-¿Qué no puedo venir no más?-

-Claro que puedes…solo que no se, es raro la última vez que viniste fue por que estabas huyendo de la policía-

Shadow se sintió avergonzado al recordar aquello, lo que menos quería era que su más cercano amigo le recordara ese horrible día donde lo habían pillado jodiendo el motor del auto de un profesor al que odia el de ojos carmesí.

-Cállate- balbuceo desviando la mirada

-Como quieras- respondió ligeramente cabreado Sonic

La tensión se comenzó a sentir en el cuarto, era casi palpable esa sensación de desagrado entre los dos. Shadow se lamentó en silencio por haberle causado un leve enojo a su contraparte.

-Sabes que, creo que no debí de haber venido aquí, este no es el sitio donde pertenezco ahora mismo- dijo en voz baja he infectada de dolor

Sonic vio cómo su tan amado Shadow se giraba sobre mismo para volver a salir y desaparecer cual espectro de recuerdos del pasado, su mente gritaba que le detuviera que le retuviera ahí mismo que no lo dejara ir, temía lo peor para el erizo azabache. Pero otra parte, la que se preocupaba por él le rogaba que no dijera nada que lo dejara ir y vivir, sin importar el dolor o la agonía que esto trajera, para cuando escucho a esa parte ya era muy tarde, porque él ya estaba levantado y abalanzándose contra Shadow para retenerlo ahí mismo, en el único sitio del mundo donde podría, según él, protegerlo de todo lo que fuera a pasar.

-No te hayas- lloriqueo enterrando el rostro entre los omoplatos del de ojos carmesí

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede? No pertenezco aquí y jamás lo hare- respondió sin emoción alguna

-Porque no quiero que me dejes Shadow-

-¿Para, acaso no ya tienes a tu periquito para que te acompañe?- odio

-¿Entonces para que viniste? tú tienes a tu enfermerucho de tres pesos- reproche

-¡Silver no ningún enfermerucho!- ira

-No tienes razón…es una puta barata con disfraz- enojo

-¿Y entonces en que pinche posición quedas tú? ¿Cómo la cabaretera seductora y zorra?- enojo y tristeza

-¡No! Me deja en la posición de amigo imbécil con sueños de amor- tristeza pura

Shadow harto de todo esto se volteó para enfrentar a Sonic y para hacerlo se vio obligado a empujar al pequeño azul tan lejos como pudo para poder verlo, para tratar de encontrar los secretos que sus ojos escondían.

Una respiración lenta.

Dos respiraciones lentas.

Tres respiraciones lentas, calma y control suficiente.

-No…no eres un amigo imbécil, el imbécil siempre fui yo- dijo Shadow tan sereno como pudo

Sonic se limitó a verlo solamente.

-Jamás note cuánto daño te hacia al no ponerte atención, al no notar tus sentimientos o asía donde apuntaba tu corazón- sollozo mientras se limpiaba la cara –Me cegué y preferí verte como un amigo, como el otro lado de mi cerebro mi lado racional, opte por no ver nada y aferrarme al primer estúpido que creí seria el indicado para sacarme a flote de mi lago de desesperanza-

Lentamente alzo la cara y lo que Sonic vio lo dejo mudo casi horrorizado. Él siempre orgulloso Shadow, ahora parecía un vil guiñapo vacío y roto, más que eso, a quien veía en ese momento era al pequeño niño que conoció una noche de invierno en los pasillos del hospital, traía ropa más grande y sus facciones ya eran las de un hombre, pero aún estaba ahí aquel niño deseoso de compresión, deseoso de tener un amigo…un niño deseoso de amor.

-Me siento tan culpable- comenzó a hablar tratando de limpiar sus espesas lagrimas –Te hecho sufrir, llorar, sentir odio, desesperación, exasperación y nunca me di cuenta- con cuidado se puso las manos en el rostro –No entiendo cómo es posible que me ames si te hago sentir tan mal- de la nada empezó a reír sin rastro alguno de gracia –Incluso creo que hubiera sido bueno para ti que ese día en el estacionamiento hubiera muerto así ya no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte-

Al oír eso el corazón de Sonic dio un vuelco y una sensación de terror empezó a crecer en él, se negaba a creer que el de color azabache estuviera diciendo eso no parecía él, sin darse cuenta se comenzó a acercar al erizo más grande hasta quedar situado frente a él y con ternura le quito las manos del rostro, Shadow se quedó quieto al sentir las suaves manos de Sonic sobre las suyas.

-Shadow- lo llamo con dulzura –No digas eso, te lo suplico no lo vuelvas si quiera a pensar, no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde tú ya no existes, por eso, no quiero perderte- susurro a punto de lágrimas –Es cierto me has causado dolor, pero si supieras cuanta felicidad también me has obsequiado, dejarías ya de pensar que solo me has traído dolor-

Para ese punto Sonic ya se había parado en la punta de los pies para alcanzarlo sin problemas, ambos se vieron a los ojos ambos llenos de tristeza que palidecía ante el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Siempre me han gustado tus ojos Shadow- susurro viéndole directo a los ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque a veces cuando la luz les da de lleno parecen un par de fresas maduras brillando bajo el sol, pero cuando tu mirada se ensombrece parecen dos hermosos rubís- respondió Sonic un tanto apenado por su comparación

-En ese caso, tus ojos cuando los baña la luz me recuerdan al césped de verde intenso que crece en verano y al estar en sitios con poca luz parecen esmeraldas hermosas engarzadas en ti-

Sonic no lo pudo evitar y se ruborizo al oír el cumplido de Shadow, más, temeroso de que su más grande lo viese así trato de esconder el rostro, cosa que Shadow no le permitió y le tomo el rostro con ambas amos, mezclando delicadeza y cuidado al hacerlo.

-Te lo suplico, no me niegues el derecho, no me prives, tú mi precioso amante, de ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo que me quita el habla, que me arranca suspiros y sin el cual no puedo vivir-

El erizo más joven ronroneo al escuchar tan dulces palabras pronunciadas por labios tan suculentos como los del mayor, por instante se sintió como otra Julieta más, enamorada con vehemencia de su querido Romeo.

-Sonic- le llamo con suma ternura –Tengo que irme, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí-

-¿Por qué, porque debes irte?-

-Tengo algo importante que hacer y si lo hago con cuidado pobre estar contigo por siempre-

-Por favor, no te vayas te lo pido de favor- gimoteo el más joven aferrándose al mayor –Solo una noche ¿Si? Quédate esta noche y mañana podrás irte-

Durante un momento Shadow lo pensó, si se iba podría terminar con su estilo de vida tan poco ortodoxo y empezar una nueva vida junto a Sonic, pero el pequeño azul lo necesita ahí y en ese momento, algo en su interior le decía que era una buena quedarse, descansar un poco junto a alguien que el realmente amaba, opto por hacerle caso a esa parte de él que daba esa idea.

-Entonces que así comience nuestra larga vida juntos, amor mío- le susurro mientras le besa la frente

-Muchas gracias Shad- le dijo muy feliz el pequeño

-Anda ve y acuéstate ya voy yo, solo me quito la ropa- se excuso

-¡sí!- dijo lleno de alegría Sonic

Mientras Shadow se sacaba la ropa observo con cuidado a Sonic, que le parecía más que un adulto joven, le parecía un niñito ansioso de que su madre se duerma junto a él , mientras le veía le dio la impresión de haber visto como el chico de ojos esmeralda movía la cola de felicidad.

-¿Qué te paso?- cuestiono Sonic al ver las vendas que traía Shadow

-¿Esto? Digamos que me pelee con un oso muy malo-

-Hay Shad cuando no te disparan, eres protagonista de un capítulo de "Cuando los animales atacan"- comento a manera de broma el chico

-Lo sé, estoy salado, ¡listo!- dijo en voz alta el erizo azabache una vez que se había deshecho de su ropa.

Una vez que estuvo en boxers se acercó a la cama y se metió debajo de las colchas, casi de inmediato Sonic se acurruco cerca de él, abrazándole con cuidado y miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Listo, ahora duerme- sentencio Shadow besándole una mejilla al azul

-Si mamá- respondió entre bostezos

Shadow soltó unas risitas al ver como Sonic luchaba por no quedarse dormido y luego otras más al ver cómo había perdido la batalla contra Morfeo, pronto él también se entregó al placer del sueño, sosteniendo tan cerca de él como podía a Sonic.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente bonita =3=, asi es he vuelto de entre los muertos solo para traer este penúltimo cap de mi fic, solo me falta el epilogo y todo se habrá acabado.

Por cierto antes de dejarlos con este cap, le dejo el link de la canción que me inspiro .com/watch?v=4l11ViTY_ZM

Bien, qe lo disfruten

* * *

Cap. 10

La respiración agitada, la sangre golpeando con extrema fuerza en sus venas, el corazón completamente excitado y latiendo al máximo, las manos sudorosas y la boca reseca, estaba nervioso quizás más de lo él deseara o se pudiera permitir. Incluso se podría decir que tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer en ese preciso momento.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie, siempre que alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo se atrevía a presentarle su renuncia, por lo regular salían vivos pero listos para una vida de invalides, vivir sin una pierna o una mano, perder la movilidad de la cintura para abajo, en el peor de los casos terminar siendo un vegetal. Conociendo esto se sentía aterrado de lo que estaba por hacer, pero afuera muy dejos de ahí estaba un erizo azul esperando por él para re hacer una vida juntos, lo tenía que hacer por él.

Camino demostrando tanta seguridad como podía, pero dentro muy dentro de él sentía que iba a morir, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse porque desgraciadamente ya estaba en la oficina de él.

-Dime Rayas ¿A qué se debe tu visita hoy?- hablo su jefe sin levantar la vista de unos papeles

Shadow trago saliva sin saber realmente que decir.

-¿Y bien? Sabes que no tengo todo el jodido día-

-Yo…-empezó algo inseguro

-¿Si…tú que quieres?- respondió aun viendo los papeles

-Mephiles quería saber si cabe la posibilidad…de que…pueda renunciar-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué quiero renunciar-

EL erizo de ojos de tóxicos clavo la mirada en el rosto del ojos rubí, su mirada completamente furiosa, Shadow ya casi podía sentir el terrible dolor causado por el gran "Charlie". Ese era el adorable nombre por el cual llamaban a un bate de metal que Mephiles tenía siempre junto su escritorio, y él mejor que nadie sabía el procedimiento, lo había presenciado varias veces desde que se había vuelto el perro de pelea favorito de Mephiles. Sabía que lo primero sería un buen putazo en la cabeza, más bien lo que el definía como un golpe bien encabronado, eso quizás solo dejaría atontado o bien con una buena contusión, luego sería romper tantos huesos como se pudiera y tal vez amputar alguna de esas partes.

-Shadow- lo llamo de forma calmada

El interpelado solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tensarse esperando el golpe.

-Mi niño-le tomo del hombro –Claro que puedes renunciar y obviamente tendrás tu liquidación, es más también tu pago de esta semana-

-¿¡Que!- pregunto completamente asustado e impactado

-Ya me oíste, puedes renunciar-

-P…pero ¿Qué hay de Charlie y…y el golpe bien acomodado en la cabeza?-

-Shadow, eso es solo para las sabandijas que renuncian solo para traicionarme, tú no eres como esas sabandijas, te conozco y sé que quizás lo haces porque te han dado una oferta de trabajo en alguna editorial de comics o para publicista de una empresa-

-S…si es por eso- admitió temeroso –Mande mi currículo y me darán trabajo como becario…ya sabes necesitare la experiencia-

-No hay necesidad de que te me lo expliques, también fui joven- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro- Anda ven te daré tu dinero-

Se sentía increíblemente calmado cuando al fin se encontró fuera de aquel sitio y dentro de su auto conduciendo para ir a casa de Sonic, nada podía arruinar ya su día, o eso pensaba. Justo cuando se detuvo ante una luz de alto su celular sonó con su típico sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shadow y Sonic estaban como de costumbre en clases, aparentando seguir enfados en uno con el otro, pero sin que nadie los viera constantemente se mandaban besos aéreos, se guiñaban los ojos o hacían señas, parecían ser otra hermosa historia de amor imposible.

Fue como cualquier otro día de escuela, con amigos, tareas, pláticas sin importancia entre clases, pero con un creciente deseo de llegar a casa, empacar y desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra, alivio les lleno el corazón cuando la campana que marcaba el final de clases sonó, se sentían felices al fin podrían hacer algo que deseaban mucho.

-Shadow- lo llamo el joven azul acercándose con discreción a el

-¿Si?- haciendo como si contestara el celular

-¿te veo en tu casa?- susurro tan bajo como pudo

-Claro, no hay problema-

-¿A qué hora?-

-Dentro de dos horas ¿Te parece?-

-Perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible

Shadow vio la Sonic dejar la patineta en el piso y luego subir uno de sus pies, lo vio desplazarse, voltear a verlo y dirigirle una sonrisa llena de amor, esperanza y deseo, sintió como su corazón se hincho varias veces su tamaño solo por haber visto al chico sonreír, sin embargo, su rostro se transformó en una máscara de terror y horror puro…frente a sus ojos vio como un viejo y algo abollado Chevy pasaba frente a la escuela, él conocía ese auto era el que siempre usaban para balear a alguien, con solo verlo tuvo miedo por él, por Sonic; lo busco rápidamente con la mirada sin éxito alguno, lo siguiente que supo es que corría a toda velocidad para encontrarlo.

Espio y Jet lo vieron correr, vieron la mirada en sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro y de inmediato lo siguieron sin pensar, sin preguntar o detenerse a pensar en nada, estaban más preocupados por como lucia, ya que solo podía significar una mala noticia.

Corrió calle abajo y lo vio, estaba vivo y estaba bien, a salvo y sin heridas, pero su felicidad fue anticipada ya que antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo su tiempo ya había terminado, ante sus atónitos ojos, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, su hermano y única razón de vivir, era baleado a muerte. Grito con toda su furia y fuerza, trato de ir junto a él pero lo detenían dos pares de brazos.

Para antes de que se diera cuenta ya todo había acabado ya no había balas, ni gritos, no había ni quedaba nada, solo él y su destrozado corazón nada más, no fue consiente de cuando llegaron las patrullas y las ambulancias, en qué momento se lo llevaron, cuando llego Shinda y casi a la fuerza lo levanto de ahí, lo metió al auto y cuando lo dejo sentado en su cama, realmente ya nada le importaba en esos momentos.

De repente solo abrió los ojos y muy a lo lejos escucho la voz de su amigo, se acercó a la puerta y la entre abrió.

-¿Vienes a ver a Shadow?-

-No…yo vengo a darte noticas-

Reconoció la voz en cuanto la escucho, era Silver.

-¿Para eso está el teléfono, no?-

-Sí, lo sé, pero hay cosas que se deben decir a la cara y no por teléfono-

-¿Y se puede saber, porque decidiste hacerlo así?-

-Shinda- pronuncio el nombre con respeto –Eres buena gente, ayudas y encaminas a los chicos como Shadow, yo se muy bien, que más que ser un amigo para ellos dos, siempre fuiste todo, un padre, un amigo, hermano, incluso alguien a quien admirar, por eso quiero decirte esto a la cara-

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si Silver no supiera que decir.

-Hoy, a las tres cuarenta y siete de la tarde…- su voz se quebró como si fuese a llorar –A la edad de diez y nueve años, Sonic murió luego de haber recibido veinte impactos de bala-

Shinda se quedó en silencio, se podría decir que hacia honor a su nombre "SHINDA", que significaba muerto, eso era ahora, un muerto que perdió su vida gracias a la enorme tristeza , luego no hubo nada más que el sonido de a puerta al cerrarse.

En ese momento la inquietud que reinaba abajo se rompió, estallo al ser atacada con el más lastimero grito de dolor, se podía sentir la furia que tenía, el odio, el rencor. Shinda corrió y trato de abrir la puerta que ahora estaba atrancada, escucho gruñidos y cosas romperse.

-¡Shadow abre la puerta!-

Su única respuesta fue un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

-¡Una chingada, abre la puta puerta antes de que la tire!-

Otra vez solo se oyeron más golpes, harto de esto y haciendo uso de sus años de jugador de Fútbol Americano, tacleo con toda su fuerza la puerta, luego de unos cuantos golpes, cedió y cayó al piso en un sordo golpe. Shadow lo miro, como si fuese un animal salvaje a punto de atacar, Shinda lo observo en silencio y vio cómo aquella mirada se volvía nada más que lágrimas.

-Ven- susurro casi llorando –Shadow ven-

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a los brazos del lobo y se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, escondió la cara en su pecho y solo lloro, hizo algo que con vehemencia trataba de evitar, llorar.

Ahí se quedaron ambos sin decir nada, Shadow solo se dedicó a vaciar cada sentimiento atrapado en su corazón ya no importaba si después de eso ya jamás volvía a sentir nada, ya no quería sentir nada jamás, mientras Shinda solo lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras se mecía suavemente y le acariciaba la espalda y cabeza, de vez en cuando le besaba la frente con mucho cuidado, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Qué puedo decir de Sonic?- empezó a decir mientras venia e mar de rostros acongojados –Él era un gran chico y nunca se daba por vencido, vivió cada día de su vida como quiso, pero siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, siempre fue alegre y muy competitivo cuando se obsesionaba con algo- sonrió levemente – Hoy no hay despedir a un chico tan maravilloso como este con una expresión y triste, a él no le habría gustado, una sonrisa…es todo lo que él hubiera pedido y deseado, una simple sonrisa para decirle adiós-

Shinda alzo la mirada para ver a la gente tratando de contener sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas y dejar al descubierto una leve sonrisa, que como había dicho, era la mejor forma de decir adiós.

-Debemos recordar que Sonic jamás morirá mientras mantengamos vivo su recuerdo al sonreír con aquella auto suficiencia suya-

Un estallido de aplausos le estallo en los oídos, la gente estaba conmovida, quizás impresionada por como hablaba tan cordialmente del hermoso erizo azul, tenía razón, jamás moriría mientras lo mantuvieran vivo en sus recuerdos diarios, Sonic viviría para siempre y moriría con ellos.

El servicio funerario termino rápidamente, y de inmediato todos se pusieron hablar a bromear acerca de los "viejos" tiempos, contaban anécdotas felices, se reían y apagan sus lágrimas con caras de felicidad, se sentían contentos de haber tenido la buena fortuna de conocerlo y de haber sido sus amigos.

-Oye Shinda- lo llamo un erizo de color esmeralda

-¿Si Scourge?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué no vino Shadow?-

Durante unos minutos el lobo color chocolate se quedó en silencio y sin alzar la vista del piso.

-Se quedó en casa- respondió –Lo trate de convencer de que viniera, pero se negó y se encerró en su cuarto-

-Debió ser muy difícil para él-

-Más de lo que piensas-

Esa fue la única conversación que se atrevió a sostener con alguien, lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió para escapar de ahí fue decir que estaba preocupado por Shadow, cosa que era totalmente cierta.

* * *

Entro a la casa y a su paso prendió cada luz que a su paso estaba, subió las escaleras, sabia de ante mano que no le abriría la puerta pero que perdía con intentarlo, por lo que se plantó frente a la puerta, que recién había sido arreglada y toco.

-Shads, ya volví-

Nada

-Se cómo te sientes, me paso exactamente lo mismo cuando…cuando mataron a mi novia Sophie-

Nada aun

-Shadow, no ganas nada con encerrarte ahí y no comer. ¿Crees que él le gustaría que hicieras esto?- espero por una respuesta –Bien tú ganas has lo que quieras, pero si quieres salir a comer algo, te dejare comida hecha en el horno-

Se giró sobre sí mismo pero se detuvo al oír como si talón doblaba una hoja, volteo a ver y se encontró con una nota que aun con cinta adhesiva, la levanto y desdoblo.

_A Shinda:_

_Lo siento mucho viejo, pero ya no puedo más, mi corazón no resiste tanto y la verdad siento que moriré de todas formas._

_Ahora que lo pienso bien, fue la cosa más estúpida del mundo haberme unido a la pandilla de perros de pelea de Mephiles, me arrepiento como no tienes idea, me siento terrible por lo que hice y por lo que cause, mate a mucha gente, ignore las cosas importantes de la vida y por mi culpa ahora Sonic está muerto y jamás nadie me lo devolverá._

_Se siento como un cobarde, pero ya estoy tan cansado de correr y tratar de mantenerme con vida, tan casado…que solo se me ocurre esto._

_Shinda viejo y amado amigo, nunca te podre volver a ver y espero me perdones por tomar la salida fácil, Shinda para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos de casa, desangrándome en alguna cuneta o en alguna carretera olvidada de Dios. Por favor no me sigas, solo déjame morir solo y en paz._

_Sabes te extrañare mucho, a todos. Pero sobre todo extrañare el aroma del aire en verano, ese rico aroma a calor, extrañare sentarme en el porche estando en bermudas y beber limonada o una cerveza bien fría, comer pizza en la noche y oír a los grillos cantar toda la noche._

_Espero un día me perdones._

_ATTE: Shadow_

Shinda dejó caer la nota al piso y de inmediato tumbo la puerta, adentro en el cuarto de Shadow no había nadie, solo sus pertenencias, unas sábanas manchadas con sangre ya seca.

Esa noche, esa semana, todo parecía apuntar solo a la desgracia y al dolor puro. Dos vidas jóvenes se habían acabado así sin más, ya no quedaba nada a que aferrarse y ser feliz. Esa noche un lobo aulló a un cielo sin luna y sin estrellas que parecían estar luto al igual que él. El lobo siguió aullando con toda su fuerza, a su paso por su propio hogar solo quedaba desastre, dejado por alguien enfurecido y enceguecido por la tristeza. Esa noche Shinda murió por dentro al perder a los dos únicos familiares y amigos que le quedaban. Esa noche, viviría para siempre en su memoria.

La vida, puede ser hermosa la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre sonriendo y tratando de lucir feliz; pero a veces la vida que pensamos que es perfecta, nos demuestra lo contrario y nos deja ver su lado más obscuro he injusto.


End file.
